Just His Best Friend
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: This contains boy/boy (eventually). I encourage you not to read it if you don't like that. Hal and Stig have been best friends forever. Hal has always been content with that, but during Brotherband training some unexpected feelings come about. Problem is, Hal isn't sure what he wants from Stig. To be best friends, or something more. Rated T for boy/boy.
1. Chapter 1

I have never written for this before, so I am equal parts excited and nervous. I hope this goes well. I hope you all like it since there's such a small fandom for this.

…

Hal Mikkelson was nervous, to say the least. His best friend, Stig, patted his back reassuringly. Hal glanced over his shoulder and smiled hesitantly at his friend. He knew Stig was just as nervous as he was, but the bigger boy would never admit it. Behind him, the twins, Ulf and Wulf were arguing and shoving each other back and forth. Ulf (or was it Wulf?) shoved Wulf (or Ulf) into Stig, who in turn stumbled forward into Hal. The smaller boy went sprawling and rolled onto his back in a daze. Stig reached down and hauled the smaller male to his feet.

"Watch it you two," Stig growled at the twins, who looked suitably chastened by what happened. Hal had just enough time afterwards to realize that Stig was holding his hand a lot longer than he probably should have before the bigger male took his hand away. Hal's stomach heaved painfully and he was surprised by the fact. He didn't like Stig that way. At least, he was pretty sure….

"Sorry Stig," Ulf (or Wulf) said at last, jostling Hal out of his thoughts. "Sorry Hal. Guess we got a little carried away." Hal smiled at whichever twin he was facing and quickly whirled around, facing the other twenty-eight eager faces. They were all waiting for their first instructions as full brotherbands, and everyone was abuzz with excitement. The rest of Hal's brotherband, Jesper, Stephan, Edvin, and Igvar all waited silently behind them. Some had smiles trying not to show on their faces, while others (mainly Edvin) focused solely ahead, waiting for Gort to come around and tell them what to do. Hal sighed inwardly and once again felt Stig's hand on his back. But this time, the bigger boy let it rest there for awhile before removing it. Once again, Hal felt that twinge of disappointment.

"Alright Heron Brotherband!" Gort called, striding into the clearing, the other two instructors behind him. The buzz of talk died instantly as everyone turned to stare at them. "Well, what are you ladies waiting for?" Gort asked snidely. "Get to your instructors!" The Shark and Wolf brotherbands scampered toward their own instructors while Gort turned to the Herons. "Alright guys, today is mock combat. Ulf and Wulf are sparring partners of course."

"No fighting about the weapons!" Hal snapped as each twin turned to the other. Gort shot the little skirl an approving look.

"Edvin and Stephan. Jesper and Igvar." Jesper groaned and hefted his axe over his shoulder, moving off with Igvar not far behind. "So that leaves Hal to spar with Stig." Gort looked meaningfully at the two friends. "No going easy on each other you hear." Stig grinned easily at the instructor and brandished his axe.

"No sir," he replied with a mock salute, steering Hal over to the side of the cleaning. Hal about dropped his fake practice sword when Stig touched him. It's not like the bigger boy hadn't touched him before. Quite the opposite actually. Stig always initiated physical contact. But never before had Hal been so rattled by the bigger boy's touch. "Hal?" Stig asked quietly, right in the smaller boy's ear, sending shivers down his spine. "Are you paying attention?"

"Huh?" Hal asked stupidly, then shook his head and held his sword aloft. "Yeah Stig," he replied half-heartedly. "Let's begin." Both boys instantly crouched and began circling each other, feigning and counter feigning for a bit before anyone actually made a move. Naturally, it was Stig. Without warning, he lunged forward and began a series of rapid blows, which Hal took on his shield. But he grunted with the impact and staggered a bit. Finally, Stig caught him off guard and slapped his side with the wooden axe. Hal cried out and dropped his sword, clutching his injured side and sinking to his knees.

"Are you okay?" Stig asked, immediately stopping. A few of the other Heron members paused in their mock battles as well and watched their skirl painfully heave himself to his feet once again. "I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?" Stig asked, discarding his wooden axe and shield and inspecting Hal. For a big brute, he had a light and gentle touch, and under it, Hal couldn't help but feeling a little better.

"I'm fine Stig," Hal replied at last, shrugging the bigger boy off. "I think it's safe to say you won that one. I'd be half a Hal right now." Despite how concerned Stig still looked, he laughed a little at his friend's joke. Smiling, Hal retrieved his weapons and they began again.

…

Hal, along with the rest of his brotherband, fell in an exhausted heap at the end of the day. After their mock battles, they went on a ten kilometer jog, each weighed down with a pack of rocks. So in addition to being tired, their shoulders were stiff and sore. Hal rubbed his aching shoulders, and then felt another set of hands begin to do that as well. He looked up and found Stig smiling down at him. He was too tired to fully comprehend what was happening, so he closed his eyes and let Stig massage his aching shoulders for awhile.

"Alright guys," he finally said, heaving himself to his feet. "Lights out in ten. Gather up what you need and bed down." Groaning, the members began to undress, fix equipment, or settle down in their sleeping spots. Hal removed his outer jacket and breeches and crawled into his sleep sack, closing his eyes.

"Move Ulf," Hal heard, and he smiled.

"But I'm Wulf!" the twin complained, glowering at Stig. The bigger boy glared right back at him.

"Whatever. Just move." Grumbling, Ulf (or Wulf) did so, and Stig spread his sleeping stuff next to Hal's spot, discarding his outer clothing as well. "What did you think of training today?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbow. Hal grinned and rolled onto his side, also propping himself up on his elbow.

"A bit tough," he replied. "But essential. I really hope we do navigation and sail trimming soon. Those are my favorite things to do. Besides, we have the Heron. It's the fastest ship in Skandia!"

"Don't let Erak hear you say that. He'd gut you like a herring," Stig replied seriously. Hal winced and held onto his still throbbing side. He was sure he was going to wake up with a nasty bruise in the morning. It served as a lesson though. Never let your guard down.

"I won't," Hal promised. "I'm just saying." Stig observed him quietly for a few moments, and Hal found himself studying Stig in turn. He'd never really thought about it before, but by Skandian standards he supposed his friend was handsome. It's not like he thought about it often! It was just an observation. Without thinking about it, he began to smile at his friend.

"What?" Stig scoffed. "Admiring the view?" Hal blushed faintly and glanced away, rolling onto his back and staring at the canvas ceiling. "I love brotherband training," Stig continued without missing a beat. "I'm glad we're learning. I'm also glad I'm on the same team as my best friend." Hal felt a sudden lump in his throat at Stig's word. His best friend. He was just his best friend. That's all he'd ever be. He rolled onto the side facing away from Stig as he felt the tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. He brushed them away with his hand and then slipped his hands under his head, closing his eyes.

"Me too," he said quietly. "Night Stig." He ignored his friend's noise of protest, and one by one the other members of the Herons fell silent as sleep claimed them. But Hal couldn't sleep. He rose from his sleeping sack and moved to stand outside since it was a pleasant night. He made his way over to the edge of their little clearing and leaned his back against a tree, closing his eyes once again. Stig's best friend. That's all he'd ever be. But why should her care. It's not like he liked Stig that way anyway. All the same, the more those words bounced around his skull, the suckier he felt. He didn't want to be Stig's best friend anymore. The problem was, he wasn't entirely sure what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

So, kind of a slow and shaky start. I apologize for the long lull in updating. I have other stories currently up on the PJO fandom that are not finished (and those guys will skin you alive if you leave a story sit for too long without an update). But I've done them in a rapid session, and I want them to sit and gather the reviews, so I'll update this in the meantime. Oh, won't that be fun.

…

Hal did the worst possible thing he could think to do over the next week; he avoided Stig. When it came to mock combat, Hal volunteered to spar with Jesper every time, which Stephan looked vexed about. He traded sleeping spots with Edvin, so he was as far away from his best friend as possible. In the morning, during breakfast, Hal found excuses to just not be there. Even during sail trimming and ship maintenance, if Hal needed help, he'd call on Jesper rather than Stig. Of course, the crew noticed the growing tension between their skirl and their helmsman, but they said nothing. What could they say? It was obvious something was going on between the two of them. And while Stig looked miserable, Hal did not. Not outwardly anyway. But inside, his heart was breaking. So of course, he got little sleep all week. And that in turn made him irritable and short-tempered.

And there is nothing scarier than a grumpy Skandian.

"Er, Hal," Jesper asked on one of the rare days the other boy decided to join them for breakfast. Though upon his arrival Stig politely excused himself, saying he was wanted anywhere but there. The rest of the crew watched him leave, dismayed. But none were as dismayed as Hal. The young skirl sat down moodily and took the offered plate of food. Edvin looked at him quickly before going back to poking the coals. Finally, it was Jesper who broke the awkward silence. "Hal," he asked again. "Is there something going on between you and Stig." Just for a moment, fear made Hal's blue eyes bluer, but then the fear subsided and he shrugged.

"No, there's nothing going on between us," he replied shortly. The rest of the crew glanced at each other. Of course, it was one of the twins who asked the next unfortunate question.

"Are you sure?" Wulf, or quite possibly Ulf, asked. "After all, I've never seen you guys…"

"I SAID THERE'S NOTING GOING ON, ALRIGHT?" Hal exploded, and the unfortunate twin actually scrambled backwards. Hal sighed and abandoned his plate of untouched food, stumbling blindly through the small patch of woods next to the Heron campsite. He found himself at the training ground, with the practice dummies newly replenished. He sank against one and smacked the back of his head against the wood. He never meant to actually yell at his crew like that. They were supposed to be a team. That wasn't what a good team leader did. He boosted moral, not tore it down. But he rather felt like a trapped wolf; afraid, alone, and very snappish. It wasn't as if Wulf, or Ulf (and at this point he could honestly care less who was who), had meant anything bad by the comment. But Hal's heart twisted painfully every time he thought about Stig. That still didn't excuse his behavior.

"Hal!" someone, most likely Jesper, called. "It's almost time for another assessment. Sighing, Hal heaved himself to his feet and retraced his steps to the campsite. He found the rest of the crew clustered around the fire, awaiting orders. Stig was back from wherever he'd been, and Hal focused his attention elsewhere, once again feeling his heart twist painfully.

"Alright guys," he said to the assembled team. "Two lines. I'll lead one, and Stig will lead the other. Four to a side. March right in." Hal took his place in front of Jesper, and Stig slid in front of Stephan. Hal nearly leaped out of his boots when Stig brushed his hand lightly across his own, without so much as one glance at Hal. The young skirl took a couple deep breaths, then ordered them to begin marching. They soon reached the training ground, the last to do so, but they looked the most organized. Tursgud and Rollond glanced at their own crews, crowded behind them without any rhyme or reason. The Herons certainly looked professional enough.

"Alright ladies," Gort said, once again taking the reins. "Today's assessment is wrestling. Pick the best person for the job and meet us back here in about ten minutes." Each brotherband moved off in different directions, talking earnestly. The Herons moved off so they were in front of the woods between their campsite and the training ground. They watched with interest as the wooden posts were removed and a circle about four meters across was sketched out in the grass.

"I think we all know who should do the wrestling," Stig boasted. Hal rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Igvar?" Wulf joked. The rest of the Herons fell back laughing while Stig reddened considerably. He began to sputter, which caused the rest of the crew to laugh harder. Hal was the first to recover and he slapped Stig on the back, fighting back to urge to shiver at the close contact.

"Now Stig, we all know you're the best for the job," he told his best friend, who actually beamed at him. Hal's broken heart gave a little flutter when Stig smiled at him, as it usually did. Stig patted Hal's hand, then removed it from his back. "Don't let them bait you," Hal added. "They'll try and get you to attack first by taunting you, but don't let that bother you. Here's what you do so that doesn't happen…"

…

The wrestling ended in a tie between the Wolves and the Herons, and Tursgud and his crew didn't get any points, which made Hal as happy as could be. There was much celebration around the fire that night, and there were laughs and jokes about Tursgud's final knockout, done by Stig himself. Hal and Stig sat side by side as if nothing had happened over the last week, and it seemed to put the team at ease. Every now and then, hidden from view, Stig would occasional brush his hand against Hal's, sending shivers up and down the young skirl's body. Finally, his best friend rested his hand on top of his, and kept it there. Hal shot up suddenly, starling the team.

"I, uh, need to go for a walk," he stammered, turning on his heel and practically running away. Never before had Hal been so lost for words. And he'd spent a lot of time with Stig before brotherband training. Why was he starting to have feelings for his best friend _now_? "By Gorlog's fist, I don't love him. I don't love him!" Hal stumbled to a halt and sank against the nearest tree, burying his head in his hands. "I don't love him," he told himself softly. "I can't love him. He's my best friend, and I his. That's all I'm ever going to be. I'll just be his best friend." Hal sat there, trying to beat away the emotions he was feelings, long after the sun set. There was a decided chill in the air, and the young skirl shuddered, pulling his sheepskin vest tighter around himself. He thought longingly of his sleeping spot in the warmth of the Heron quarters.

Hal slowly made his way to the campsite, slipping into the small hut silently. Everyone was already asleep. Or almost everyone. Stig was leaned against the far wall, eyes closed. He opened them like he could sense his best friend's presence now in the hut. Hal wordlessly strode passed him and stripped down to his inner clothing, climbing into his sleeping sack, pulling it tightly around himself. Stig sank down beside him and silently watched as he got ready. Sighing, Hal turned over to face him.

"What is it Stig?" he asked irritably. Stig gave him a crooked smile and took his hand out of the sleeping sack, massaging the palm gently. Hal couldn't suppress a shudder, and this time Stig's smile was more genuine.

"Whatever has been happening the last week, I'm sorry," Stig said softly, and Hal was taken aback. Stig never apologized for anything. "I don't know what I've done to upset you, but I hope you can forgive me. You're my best friend Hal; I don't want to lose you like this." Hal felt a lump in his throat and he nodded slowly.

"I forgive you Stig," he replied. "Though you needn't apologize. It was all my fault." Stig shook his head.

"Thinking too much again Hal?" he asked. "That's always dangerous. Get some sleep Hal. Jesper told me you haven't slept properly in days." Stig released the young skirl's hand and moved to his own spot, on the opposite side of the hut. Hal propped himself up and watched as Stig settled down for the night. "Night Hal," Stig called softly. "See you in the morning." Stig's slightly massive build was just visible, and he appeared to be facing away from Hal. The young skirl sighed and rolled onto the side facing away from Stig.

"I don't love him," he repeated, over and over, until sleep claimed him.

…

I really hope this is longer than the last chapter. And slightly better.


	3. Chapter 3

Hmmmm, I can't tell if 43 views in a month is good or not. I don't know much about this fandom yet. Though I am enjoying this story a lot, because I like Brotherband, even if it isn't as well-known as Ranger's Apprentice. I always thought these two should be together. It makes sense, does it not?

…

Hal woke up feeling like he had been repeatedly punched in the stomach by Tursgud. It didn't help that Stig was nowhere to be seen. Now that they were on speaking terms, he wanted to confront Stig and ask him a few questions. Maybe the larger boy sensed something was coming and took off before Hal woke. That left a bitter taste in his mouth, worse than the medicine that Edvin made him take when he wasn't sleeping or eating properly.

"I don't love him," Hal whispered to himself periodically as he got himself ready for the day. He made a quick detour down to the creek to bathe, mostly so he could have alone time. He didn't want to face his team quite yet. Most were still sleeping or just waking up, and he didn't want to bother them. He took his outer clothing down to the creek with him, stripped down to his underwear, and stepped into the water, gasping when the cold water hit his bare skin for the first time. "By Gorlog's great hands I don't love him!" he hissed, dunking himself.

"Don't love who?" a voice asked when the young skirl surfaced. Hal turned toward the voice and wished he could drown himself. Stig was sitting on a flat rock beside the creek, watching Hal through slitted eyes. The water covered up to the young skirl's waist, which he was thankful for. He'd never felt self-conscious about his appearance in front of Stig before, but now that he may have feelings for him, he did. "Hal?" the bigger boy asked again, and Hal blinked. "Who don't you love?" he asked again.

"No one important Stig," Hal replied, wading out a little farther. He hated saying that to his best friend, because of course Stig was important to him. He was Hal's best friend. Just his best friend. Nothing more. "It's nothing. I'm just thinking out loud." He gazed at his clothing spread out on the bank. Stig eyed it too and smiled wolfishly at Hal.

"I see you've left your clothing, and your towel, on shore," Stig said, snatching up everything. "Why don't you come get them?" Hal crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. He wasn't letting Stig bait him into getting out only to do something nasty to him. "I promise you Hal, I won't do anything. You've changed in front of me before. What makes this different?"

"Nothing," Hal responded heatedly. _Just that I like you more than I thought_, he added to himself. "I just don't want to get out right now." Stig tilted his head to the side and studied the smaller boy. He still had his arms folded in front of his chest, like he was protecting himself. "Stig, please, just leave." That made the bigger boy mad.

"Why?" he asked irritably. "Why are you pushing me aside Hal. We used to be so close. Now I feel like we're complete strangers. Gorlog's teeth, you talk to Jesper more than you talk to me, and you've known me longer! What's really going on? I know when something's bothering you, and I want to know what is." Hal looked away and blushed. Was he that transparent all the time? He really didn't want to try and explain things to Stig now. But then again, when would he get another chance? Stig was here. He had the bigger boy's full attention. No one else was around.

"Okay fine," Hal relented, climbing out. He held out his hand and Stig handed him the towel. He dried himself quickly, then retrieved his clothing and dressed himself again. "Something is bothering me. I like someone from our team, but I'm not sure how to go about telling him I like him." Stig got a funny look.

"Don't you like our whole team?" he asked. Hal would've gladly smacked him upside the head. He was being purposely stupid. No one would be that stupid.

"I mean, I like like someone from our team," the young skirl responded through gritted teeth. "The kind of like that makes you want to, you know, date the person." Stig's eyes widened considerably and he made a perfect little O of surprise with his mouth.

"Oh," he said softly. "You're gay?" Hal nodded miserably. Maybe it was a bad idea telling Stig how he felt. "Hey, that's cool," Stig replied, placing his hand on Hal's shoulder. "So who is it you like? Is it Jesper? Is that why you've been talking to him a lot?" Hal shook his head.

"No, I don't like Jesper," he replied. "I'm pretty sure Stephan likes Jesper. Would it be okay if I not tell you who it was? I don't even want to admit it to myself yet." Stig grinned easily at him.

"Hey, no problem," he responded. "But when you're ready to tell, I want to be the first person to know." He gave Hal an awkward one arm hug, then sauntered off. Hal stared at his retreating form, wishing so bad he hadn't hugged him. The contact made electricity shoot up his spine and left him feeling tingly. Hal decided it was time to tell the whole team the truth. Not who he liked (or loved, he wasn't sure which), but about who he was.

"I don't love him," he repeated for perhaps the thousandth time. Steeling his nerves, he marched back to camp. "Herons, come here please," he called across the clearing. All activity ceased as the team slowly gathered around him. "I have something to tell you all," he began. He stuffed his hands into his pockets so the team wouldn't see them shaking. "I really hope this doesn't change your opinion of me, and I really hope you'll keep me as skirl when I'm done." Stig moved beside him, not saying anything, just being a sense of calm over the young skirl. He felt the bigger boy's hand on his back, much like the first day they had an assessment.

"What is it Hal?" Ingvar asked. The other members of the Heron Brotherband mumbled in agreement with the young giant. They wanted to know what Hal's announcement was. Hal closed his eyes, his nerves beginning to waver. He couldn't do this. He just couldn't. Stig's began rubbing circles on his back, the only thing keeping him from running away into the woods like a frightened child.

"Quiet!" Stig bellowed, and the Herons instantly fell into silence. "Your skirl is going to speak now." He pressed his lips to Hal's ear. "It's okay Hal. I'm right here if you need me."

"Alright guys, there's something you need to know about me," Hal said quietly. The other members leaned forward so they could hear their skirl better. Hal took a deep breath. "Guys…I'm gay. I like someone from our team." He closed his eyes and leaned against Stig, who circled his arms around him and murmured to him, telling him that he did a good job. He cracked one eye open and was met with six smiling faces.

"We kind of figured skirl," Edvin said. "The way you've been acting kind of gave it away. But who do you like?"

"I think I know!" Wulf cried out. "I bet it's Jesper! Hal's been talking to him a lot and calling on him when he needs something. He even wants to spar with him." Stephan turned a murderous eye to the unlucky twin. Wulf backpedaled. "What? It's logical."

"It's not Jesper," Hal replied with a sigh. "I'm not telling you who it is. I haven't even told Stig yet, so what makes you think I'm telling you?" There a small wave of laughter, and all the tension seemed to leave the campground.

…

"Hey, what you did, that was really brave," Stig said softly to Hal later that night. Both boys couldn't sleep, so they were sitting side by side again one wall of the hut, outside. There were no clouds or rain, and the sky was brilliantly clear. "I've faced bullies and battled creatures before, but I don't think I'd ever have the courage to do what you did."

"It wasn't anything special," Hal replied, blushing a little. Stig didn't offer praise much, so being praised by him was a rare treat. "I was just tired of hiding who I really was. It was bound to get out at camp eventually, might as well beat them to the punch. I just hope Tursgud doesn't find out." He grimaced. "Imagine what he'd do if he found out that I like boys."

"That doesn't make you any different than the rest of us," Stig protested. "It's just another thing that makes you so unique. So special." Hal sighed.

"I dunno Stig," the young skirl replied. "Tursgud might see it as a weakness he can exploit. I don't want it to get to that point, so we should inform the team to keep it on the down low." Stig gently shoved his shoulder into the smaller boy's. Hal smiled at him. "Thanks for listening Stig."

"What are friends for?" Stig asked. Hal glanced away, blinking back tears. Why did Stig have to keep reminding him that they were only friends, and nothing more?

"Yeah," Hal replied thickly. "I think I'm going to turn in for the night. Good nigh Stig, see you in the morning." Hal moved off before Stig could say anything. He disappeared inside the hut and settled into his spot. What if he didn't want to be just friends with Stig anymore? He wanted to date Stig now, now that he could tell himself he liked his best friend. It still wasn't love though.

…

Yay, it's longer!


End file.
